


Til We Turn Up

by NarryEm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eat, sleep, dodge, drink.  That's pretty much the motto that Niall lives by at his university.  Oh, and shag cute little arses every now and then, too, of course.  Dodge ball can get real intense and what happens when he starts falling for the enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til We Turn Up

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Light Me Up" by Birdy.
> 
> The dodge ball play described in the fic is pretty much how I play at my residence. Mind ya, a lot of believe in the saying 'DODGEBALL IS EVERYTHING TO EVERYONE."

"Ready, set, dodge!" The head referee calls out and Niall sprints forward, pushing himself off the ground.

His team is fairly good, somewhere in the top tier of their conference. But the team they are playing tonight is from the upper year residence so by default, they are sort of good. Thankfully, his team managed to get most of the balls.

"Okay, two on the other side, spread out and push 'em back!" Niall orders and the blokes move around. The girls are stood a few feet in front of the very back line, ready to dodge and then prevent the balls from rolling back. It's way harder than it sounds, as Niall had found out during one practice session when he had been drunk enough to give it a try. That sort of craic requires a lot of flexibility, apparently.

"One, two, three!" the balls are loosed and they bound off the wall with resounding thumps. They hit a few girls and they walk out, hands raised to signify that they are out of the game. The side refs make the all-clear sign where the people weren't hit. Niall backwards jogs to the wall, watching out for any cross.

Now that it's the other team's turn to throw, the girls on their side are crouched low. The balls are loosed once again and to Niall's relief, no one on his team gets hit. The girls are awesome, retrieving all the balls so that the guys can have a better chance of hitting people.

Niall lines up at the centre with his teammates. Zayn is off at the left side of the court with Louis and Harry and Liam are at the right. They've had a brief talk about throwing in pairs and to Niall's surprise, they are sticking to the plan.

The hour passes in a blur and they win. Winning against teams from the Helling tower is always rewarding and they know that they will be going out to the pub to celebrate despite the fact that it's only Wednesday. ("Wednesday hump day, mate!" Louis would argue.)

"Victory party in the lounge!" Niall declares and his team cheers loudly. "Bring your own booze and stuff, yeah? And then when we're proper pissed, we'll go hit up the pubs."

Most people choose to take the elevator--fucking lazy cunts, they live on the third floor--but Niall chooses to jog up the stairs.

And promptly run smack into a solid body.

"Fuck, sorry," he says. When he looks up, he is pretty much frozen in his spot.

The bloke he's slammed into is a short brunet with yummy arms and warm brown eyes. He is smiling and wow, Niall is a goner.

"No worries. I wasn't really watching where I was going so."

"Yeah, um, me name's Niall," he offers, wishing that he wasn't soaked in sweat.

"Josh. I'm just visiting a friend. I've heard about you, Niall Horan. They say that you'll be one of the few second years to make it to the All-Star games."

Niall smirks. "It's all talk. I'm just the captain for me team, nothing more."

"Well," Josh says. "If I see you playing for the Rukin tower in February, I'll be there to say, 'I told you so'."

With a wink, Josh continues down the stairs, leaving Niall a bit speechless.

"C'mon, captain!" Louis calls out, poking his head out from the door on the third floor.

"Yeah, gimme a mo," Niall replies.

 

-

 

By the time Friday rolls around, Niall is more than ready to get plastered. He's had two midterms this week and he is pretty sure that he didn't do so well in his physics one. Why is it that he had to take Newtonian physics? All they do in the lectures is listen to the prof talk about how to derive each equation he needs to memorise and fall asleep halfway through. Thankfully, his degree requires that he only take up to second-year level of physics.

"I swear you take forever to pick out your outfits," Louis complains, lounging on Niall's bed. Louis rooms with Zayn, his boyfriend since high school, across the hall from Niall but he is a bit of a wanker who likes to poke fun at people. Right now, Niall seems to be his target.

"All the good ones need washing so I'm left with the shite ones," Niall complains, holding up a green t-shirt that has a mustard stain on it. "I really need to start doin' me laundry more often than every other week."

"This is why I'm in arts," Louis boasts, popping a crisp into his mouth. Niall's crisps, fuck you very much.

"Don't eat me food," Niall growls, pawing through his t-shirt drawer. "Fuck, I got nothin'. You got any that'll look on me, you reckon?"

Louis smile smugly, that bastard. "Thought you'd never ask, Ni."

In about ten minutes, Niall finds himself wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt under a denim jacket and black jeans. Sometimes, he loves that one of his best mates is very much engrossed in the fashion shite. He thanks him with a kiss on the cheek and they go out to the commons where their friends are waiting impatiently.

"Did Nialler run out of good shirts to wear again?" Harry asks knowingly.

"As always," Louis confirms.

"Shut up," Niall grumbles. "I'm the one drivin' us so unless you wanna walk all the way to the Wreckers, ya better behave."

They shut up.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the night club. It's a hotspot for the younger generation, usually frequented by the university students like them. They pay the cover and slip inside the club, instantly drenched in body heat. The speakers are blaring out some hip hop song and Niall heads straight towards the bar. He orders himself double-malt Scotch and a pitcher of beer and then waits for them to come.

"Hey, Niall," an Aussie accent greets him.

Niall turns around, grinning. Calum is an exchange student from Sydney along side with his mates Ashton, Luke and Michael. As usual, Luke has his chin hooked over Calum's shoulder to smile lazily whilst Michael and Ashton pause their snogging barely long enough to mumble hi. Calum and Michael live in the Mitchell tower and Luke and Ashton live in the Meath tower. The four towers have a bit of competition in between them, especially in dodge ball, but Niall gets along fine with the Aussies.

"Hey," he says back. "Enjoying the Friday night, I see." He jerks his chin towards the couple.

"Yup," Luke says, pecking Calum's cheek. "We need to get you laid too, y'know. Can't be too healthy, keeping all that pent-up sexual frustration."

Niall punches his arm, to which he Aussie responds with a kidney jab attempt. The bartender shakes his head at them, used to this kind of ruckus from them. Niall smiles sheepishly as he takes his Scotch and returns to his friends.

Harry and Liam are sat in a booth whilst Zayn and Louis have buggered off elsewhere. Niall has a strong suspicion that they may have locked themselves up in the toilets but he's got no intention to find out. The last time he went into their room without knocking, he had got an eyeful of what he could have gone a lifetime without seeing.

"Took you long enough," Harry grumbles as Niall hands out the plastic cups.

"It's a Friday night," Niall points out. "The place is sorta overrun by uni students celebrating the survival of the midterm season, in case you've not noticed."

Harry shrugs, snuggling into Liam's broad shoulders. Liam's got this fond smile on his face and ugh, Niall's had enough of couple shite for the night. If he's lucky, he'll find someone with a pretty face and nice arse to shag. Three months is a long time to go with just his hand. He hates how busy he's been so far, barely having time to eat and do other stuff that he body requires.

And right now, he could really use a fuck.

So he up-ends his glass and then ventures out to the dance floor. The song transitions into "Turn The Night Up" by that Spanish bloke and Niall wishes that it would. A couple of the other dancers press up against him, and he lets them. He's forgotten the effect he could have on people. He isn't narcissistic by any means but he does know that people like him. Many of his lovers past have called him the blond Irish god and yeah, he's good in the sack and likes knowing that other people know it too.

Seconds pass and Niall feels the absence of people crowding up against him for a few seconds before someone grabs his wrist and turns him around.

"Hiya," says Josh, smiling wickedly.

Josh looks aces, dresses smartly in a black t-shirt and jeans that are quite fitted at the bottom. Niall returns the smile. "'Ello. Fancy meeting' ya here."

"Where else would I go?" Josh replies, slipping his arm around Niall's waist, pulling him closer. "I am from Layton after all." It's true. The residents of Layton Hall tend to turn up at the Wreckers more so than the other pubs around the campus.

"My place," Niall deadpans.

"Ha, subtle," Josh comments, voice sotto voce so that Niall has to lean down to hear it.

"Honesty is the best policy, I hear," Niall smirks, licking at the outer shell of Josh's ear.

"Hmm, you're a smart one."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe. You up for a shot of whisky?"

They end up having more than just a shot of whisky. They do so many shots together that Niall loses count of them and Josh is reduced to a giggling mess who can't seem to support his own weight unless he is leaning heavily against Niall. Not that Niall is complaining, of course.

"Your place or mine?" he whispers into the brunet's ear.

"Mine. Got flavoured lube, last time I checked."

And Niall is all game for that. He gives his key to Josh and hails a cab, being the good friend he is.

 

Niall doesn't quite know which tower he's going into, all he knows is that Josh is a wicked kisser. He does this thing where he suckles on his tongue, which makes Niall think about Josh sucking on other parts of his body that would very much appreciate it. The moment they stumble into Josh's room, Niall pushes at him until the backs of Josh's knees hit the bed and they fall on to it, a tangle of limbs and lips. Niall works at pulling the shirt over Josh's head and admires the tattoos that cover the other bloke's upper arms. They are much more meaningful than half of Louis' (seriously, who gets a stick man figure and tic-tac-toe inked on them _permanently_?) and the lion one is quite cool. Soon, they are stripped down to nothing and Josh is quick to put his mouth on Niall's half-hard dick.

"Love your taste," Josh moans, licking up the dribble of precome and Niall grunts at that.

Josh is fantastic at blow jobs, it turns out. He is really enthusiastic too, making all these delicious sounds against Niall's prick and deep throating him like a pro. He swallows around Niall's tip and fuck, he is so close.

"Wanna come inside ya," Niall pants out. "And I believe you mentioned flavoured lube."

The brunet grins. "That I did."

He rummages around the dresser, bent over it so that Niall can stare at his arse unabashedly. Josh turns around with a knowing smirk and Niall shrugs. "Got a nice bum on ya," Niall comments.

"Ta. Flattery will get you everywhere." He throws a couple sachets at Niall and he catches them nimbly. He tears the lube one open with his teeth, his tongue flicking out to taste it. Raspberry, and it doesn't taste too artificial.

"Spread out for me, darlin'," he croons, nipping at Josh's throat as he straddles Niall.

"Like it right here though," he says smugly, wiggling his bum.

"And I'd like to eat you out," Niall growls. That seems to do the trick.

Josh rolls over to his side and parts his legs, face down. Niall slides of the bed and kneels on the ground and coats his fingers with the lube. The look on Josh's face when Niall places his fingers at his entrance is just pure sex. His eyes are scrunched up with anticipation and his lips part to let out a filthy moan when Niall's finger slides in. He bucks his hips down to get as much of Niall's finger and holy fuck, the sinuous movements of his body should be pure sin.

"More goddamn you," Josh pants out and Niall is quick to oblige. He's got three fingers working in and out of Josh's tight heat in a matter of few minutes and fuck, he really wants to fuck Josh now.

"You should probably fuck me before I come," Josh smirks and Niall's dick twitches.

"If you're sure .. ."

"Niall, I'm a twenty-year-old male with high levels of hormones. Of course I'm sure that I want your cock up my arse!"

Well, when he puts it that way.

Niall grabs the condom and hastily covers his dick with it, also slathering on the lube. He pushes in slowly, but Josh won't have it. He puts his feet on Niall's bum and pushes him in to the hilt.

"Holy cuntin' fuck," Niall swears, head spinning at the amazing feeling of being inside Josh. "Ya sure y' aren't a virgin?"

"Been a while," Josh gasps, face contorted with part-pleasure and part-pain. "Gimme me a mo."

He does. And Josh lets him know that he's ready by swivelling his hips in a tortuously slow pace. Niall takes the hint and starts to thrust in a smooth rhythm, digging around to find the slightly shorter drummer's prostate. He knows that he's found it when Josh cries out, fingers clutching at the sheets beneath him. It's a work of beauty, Josh in throes of passion. Niall picks up the pace and starts to proper ram into the spot, mouthing at the vein that is sticking out at the side of Josh's neck. The response he gets is a delicious moan that goes straight to his cock, and fuck, he wants to see Josh come on his cock so badly.

The blond sneaks his hands in between their bodies to jerk Josh off. High-pitched keening noises leave Josh's mouth and fuck, Niall kisses him roughly to swallow all the sounds, hips rocking into Josh almost frantically now. Josh looks absolutely beautiful when he comes, red flush down to his neck and mouth open in a shout of Niall's name on repeat, thick spurts of come coating Niall's fingers. Niall thrusts in hard a couple times before he empties himself into the condom as well.

"That was a lot of fun," Niall smirks, minutes later when he's got enough air in his lungs to speak.

"Yeah, I'll say."

 

-

 

Niall awakes in an unfamiliar room, which isn't all that uncommon. What's uncommon is a nice desk across from him and the view of a cafe across from the window.

No way.

He jumps upright in bed and looks around. Josh is still asleep, body turned to his side and an arm curled around his head. He surveys the room quickly and yup, he is definitely in a Helling room.

Talk about getting to know his enemy.

He slips on his clothes as quietly as he can, foregoing his shirt and just putting on his jeans in a hurry. He checks the room number and nearly swears out loud when he sees that this is one of the best teams in the dodge ball league. Fuck.

Louis is never going to let him live this one down.

He ducks into the canteen to grab a bagel and double-shot of espresso before he faces his fate. True to his prediction, Louis starts to cat-call loudly when he spots Niall.

"Walk of shame, Horan!" he crows. "Who was the lucky lad? Someone from our tower. Someone with yummy arms in the other tower? Please, do share the gory details."

"None of your business," he snaps, trying to make a beeline for his bedroom. But Zayn, Louis' partner in crime, blocks his way.

"Don't be a prude," Zayn chides, smirking.

"It's my sex life, why are you guys so invested in it?" Niall questions, but he knows that in Louis' nature, nothing is left to the private. He loves bragging about all the kinky shit he's done with Zayn and ugh.

"We'll get you to talk yet!" Louis threatens, which is immediately followed by a loud 'ow'. Niall doesn't have to turn around and check to see that Liam's chucked a pillow at him.

 

-

 

_From: Josh  
hey you sneaked out last nite. wel that was the most fun i had in ages ;-)_

Niall flinches at the text. Yes, he should be a man about it and tell Josh why they can't do whatever the fuck they were doing because they are rival dodge ball teams. But there is a cowardly part of Niall who can't admit it and would much rather avoid him.

Until Calum unceremoniously takes his mobile away from him.

"Oooh, who's Josh?" he asks, seating himself down on Luke's lap.

"Is that the bloke you took home the other night?" Michael chirps in.

And damn his Irish genes for making him so pale. There's no hiding the bright blush on his face.

They are supposed to be studying for an organic chemistry quiz, is the thing, crowded in the science library on campus. But somehow, they've done nothing productive other than read the functional groups page like twice and then play Flappy Bird.

"Heartless fucker, you didn't even wait for him to wake up before you sprinted?" Ashton admonished him. "What would your mother say?"

Niall glares at him. "Don't be like Louis, _please_. He's tried all day yesterday to worm the name and description out of me and I'm not ready for another interrogation."

"Why are ya avoiding him?" Luke asks, and Calum kisses his cheek.

"Sweet, young naive Luke," Calum croons, and Niall thinks that he might puke from the saturated adoration. "One-off's usually imply that one of them leave as soon as the deed is done. But from the text, I'm guessing that you fell asleep in his bed."

"And when he opened his eyes expecting to see your naked butt," Michael chimes in, "he was greeted with no more than an empty bed."

"Oi," Niall grumbles. "If you lot keep this up, I'm gonna go study by meself in me room."

"Grumpy cat alert," Ashton pouts.

"Will be. Bye now then. Never thought that a day would come when I ask Lou for academic help."

 

-

 

Because Niall hasn't the so-called luck o' the Irish, he ends up walking past Josh on his way to his sound structuring lecture.

"Hey," says Josh cheerfully. "You got my text?"

"No," Niall lies smoothly. "Me mobile broke so I had to go get it fixed."

"Damn. Well, I wanted to let you know that you were fantastic. Maybe we could have a replay some other time? I'll even buy you dinner off-campus." He smiles and Niall can feel most of his resolve melt away at the sunny force of it.

"Can't. I got a quiz and assignments to do. Not to mention labs . . ."

"Why does it sound like you're blowing me off in a polite way?" Josh asks astutely. "Is it because you thought I was only a one-off? Or, oh." Realisation dawns upon his face.

"Yeah."

"You think that it's bad for the morale if you sleep with your rival team. Alright, that makes total sense," Josh huffs. "You do know that there is this thing called privacy, yeah? And the Helling tower is far away from Rukin so I don't see why you're being a douche about it."

"It's not just that," Niall tries, "I, ehm--"

"Was too drunk to tell that I was a bloke? 'Cause you seemed to know what you were doing real well, mate."

"I'm too busy for a proper relationship or whatever you want from me," Niall says sheepishly, which is half true.

"Oh, you're the commitment-phobic, brill," Josh says sarcastically. "And I thought you were one of the good ones."

 

-

 

Weeks pass by and if Niall said that he's been alright, he'd be lying his arse off.

Thing is, he can't stop thinking about Josh. They've talked and shite before the shagging Josh seemed like a cool chap. Someone that Niall can see himself dating and falling in love with. (Not that he'd know what that would feel like, he's never been in love before.)

Before he knows, it is the All-Stars week and with the daily practice and another bout of midterms on the way, he is busy as ever. This year's team is fucking brilliant and Niall is sure that they will stand a chance against the Helling. He's made one of the captains to his surprise and the girl captain is a fellow Irish girl named Laura, who also happens to be blonde.

The weekend before the games begin, they all go out to the Wreckers. Just because he is on the All-Stars team and also happens to be captain, people buy him loads of free beers. It's not exactly his fault that he can't turn down free drinks. So within half an hour, he is drunk off his bum and he's loving it. He's somehow lost his t-shirt somewhere in the crowd, no doubt some bird had taken it off of him. Whatever, the dance floor always feels too hot anyways.

There is no shortage of people who are trying to get in his pants. Girls and guys alike try to catch his eye and at one point, he is sure that he catches a glimpse of tits and some arse.

For some reason, though, he has no interest in any of them. And much to Louis' chagrin, Niall returns home alone.

And if he wanks to the thought of a certain brown-haired boy with kind brown eyes, he's only human.

 

-

 

"A'right, team," Niall begins. Truth be told, he hasn't much of a motivational speech prepared. "This is our year. That fake gold--most likely made out of pyrite--can be ours if we stick to our game plan and eviscerate them. Just remember to watch out for cross and to be smart. Push them back where they've got balls and girls, just do ya awesome thing."

He knows that they've got this. They didn't get to the finals by sheer luck. No, it's all thanks to strategic playing and some on-the-go thinking that's got them to the very last game of the All-Stars week. Five games, and whomever wins three will take home the glory of being this year's winner.

It sucks, because Niall's seen Josh on the Helling team the game before. Rukin is undefeated and he knows that as long as everyone plays it safe, they can win. And Niall has to not be slave to his own turmoil of emotions. Right, he can do this.

The first three games are intense as fuck. Niall's team wins the first, but then Helling gets them in the second. Third one is close but Rukin wins by one person. Fourth game could very well be their last and he knows that his mates are cheering them one. (Louis' got a massive sign with Niall's name and face on it, courtesy of Zayn, and he keeps shouting, 'go Irish Twink!' which is embarrassing as owt.)

In the end, Rukin does win and they all sing the infamous Rukin tower song as they march back to their tower. Niall is hoisted above some people's shoulders and before long, he is being crowd-surfed continuously all the way to the underground tunnel that connects the main building to the Rukin tower. They all shower quickly before they head out to the Wreckers because, hell, where else are they going to go to celebrate their victory over the arrogant Helling?

Niall finds himself drunk once again in the space of two weeks, and again, without having to spend his own money. He smirks lazily when he spots him.

"Joshy," he slurs, nearly falling into the other lad. "How ya been?"

"You're drunk," Josh states, who sounds pretty sober.

"'Course I am. Led me team to victory an' all. 'Ve all the right to be pissed outta me mind now."

"Being sensible never hurt anyone," Josh retorts.

"Don't be like that, Joshy," Niall frowns. "We should fuck that frown away, if ya'd like."

"Thought you were above shagging chaps from Helling."

Niall snorts, which is probably not very attractive. "Was runnin' away from feelings. But I really like like you so we should date."

Josh sighs and puts his arms around Niall. "C'mon, I'm taking you to my room. We can discuss feelings when you've sobered up."

 

In the morning, Niall wakes with a splitting headache and he wants to murder Louis for convincing him to take a couple shots of his Tullamore Dew before they left for the pub. There's a warm body pressed up to his and for a second, he thinks that it could be Liam or Harry. They have always been the nurturing type.

He's not exactly mad when he sees Josh instead.

"Morning," the other boy says, yawning loudly. "You snore, by the way. Seriously considered smothering you with a pillow at two in the morning 'cause I was fucking exhausted.

"Oh, ehm . . ."

"Did you mean it?" Josh asks, not beating around the bush.

"I did. I never felt like this towards anyone else and yes, I do want to be your boyfriend, Josh. Will you go out with me properly? We'll go to that upscale Mediterranean restaurant and I'll wine and dine you."

"It's a deal."

 

-

 

"Ugh, make 'em stop, Zaynie," Louis whines.

Niall chuckles into Josh's mouth, unwilling to pull back from their kiss. It's been a few months since they started going out and they're still going strong. Well, they're nothing compared to Liam and Harry. Those two had been dating since fourth form and just the week before, Liam had given Harry a promise ring. (Niall had thought it was an actual engagement ring until Liam's speech. He loves them together, but nineteen and twenty seems a tad too young for that level of commitment to him.)

"Says you," Harry retorts. "Need I remind you that I walked in to you and Zayn in the middle of f--"

"That's why we have a massive sign that reads, 'knock before you enter, fucker'." Zayn smirks. "Although, I gotta say, you should try doing that yourself with Liam. I promise you, the effort will be worth it at the end. Louis wouldn't stop screaming my name and-"

"Oh god, please stop," Liam pleads, hands going up to block out Zayn's lurid descriptions.

Niall shrugs before he goes back to kissing Josh. He has a couple essays due tomorrow and a couple labs to prep but right now, all that matters is Josh in his lap and his soft kiss-bitten lips. Who would have thought that they would turn up this way?

**Author's Note:**

> You wouldn't believe how many corny ball jokes come up during dodge ball matches at my dorm. And I had to refrain from turning every sentence with the word 'ball' into a bad, awkward innuendo.


End file.
